The Last Peacecraft
by Redwolf2
Summary: I dunno... you guys should check it out for your self, but i think its a good story(whaddaya expect, im the author).


The Last Peacecraft Returns  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic by RedWolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any GW characters, except from Sean and Emma, so don't even try to sue me.  
Besides, you'll only get one, I repeat, one cent from my wallet.  
  
Character name: text = someone speaking  
Character name: (text) = Someone's thoughts.  
Character name; *text* = actions  
(AN: Authors notes)  
********  
= Flash Backs or other events not about the actual story.  
********  
Chapter 1: Sean's Past...  
  
It was peaceful as usual at the front of the Royal Palace, in the Sanc Kingdom.  
And it was also covered in snow, which was very unusual, even for wintertime, as it was very hot  
here, plus the backwash from the occasional Gundam, which usually came to visit. Anyway, the snow   
was quite heavy. There was a party going on inside, because the last of the long-lost Peacecrafts   
had come back. His name was Sean. He was never seen in public because he was too knockout handsome  
and girls would start fights over him, so it wasn't safe for him. But he escaped the home arrest.  
********  
Dropping through the window on the ground floor of the large and grand Peacecraft mansion, Sean   
looked up.  
Sean: (I'll change my name and look for a military organisation to join. My oppressing family'll  
never find me, so I won't have to stay at home all day.)  
He was confident he would survive. HE had had survival training and also courses on what to do if  
you are under attack. He trained every day, so he could be capable of carrying out this plan.  
He also packed a bag of supplies. So he wouldn't die on the road to freedom.  
After 2 days of weary trekking, he found his way outside of the Sanc Kingdom. He jumped with   
joy because there was nothing to stop him, and he stopped at a nearby town yesterday to stock up.   
He had already exhausted half of his supplies.  
After another day of quick walking, he made his way to the sleepy town of Baynac.   
He collapsed at the front gate of the town, which was heavily guarded. These people enjoyed peace,  
but didn't suppress someone, just because he or she had looks that were too devilish to be true.  
He was taken in by the Chatburns. A nice family, which looked like him, so there wouldn't be too  
much trouble. There was army career places, so he could apply to one. As soon as Sean was 16,   
he got into the elite mobile suit core, The Specials. He couldn't help girls falling in love with   
him, and when they took the exam, the only girl who didn't look at him once was Lucrezia Noin.   
Sean admired her, but he could tell she was taken by that blasted Zechs. He had no idea that   
'blasted Zechs' was no other than Milliardo Peacecraft, his long lost brother.  
********  
Now we shall go inside to see what is going on...  
Chapter 2: Sean's Girlfriend...  
  
All the butlers and maids were let off today because of Sean's return. Everyone was   
partying. The G-Boys were there. Lots of girls were eyeing Sean. They were all dancing. Sean was  
dancing with a girl with same knockout good looks as him and all the G-Boys were also dancing   
with their respective partners. Milliardo and Lucrezia were also dancing. And last but not least,   
the butlers and maids were dancing with each other.  
  
Now then. I bet you're wondering were the plot comes in.  
  
Releena: So, how'd you guys meet?  
Sean: Oh, you mean me and Emma?  
Releena: Uhuh.  
Emma: Long Story...  
Releena: I've got time.  
Duo and the rest of the gang: So do we!  
Sean and Emma: *blushes* Ok...  
Emma: We met when I just turned 12. It was my birthday party and Sean's sis   
[By adoption of course] bullied him into coming.  
Sean: Yeah. She said all my friends were there. But they weren't. Evil Alisa.  
I got her a small gift anyway, just coz' I wanted to be a kind person. My adoptive parents gave me  
spending money.  
Emma: Yeah. He got me a 9-carot gold diamond ring. *blushes*  
Sean: Hey, like I said, I never liked using money for anything else but what I needed.   
So I had plenty. *Gives her a peck on the cheek*  
Emma: *Gives him a big kiss* I still treasure that ring.  
Sean: So, going on.  
Emma: *Blushes* Sorry. Anyway, so when I opened the present, I squealed my pleasure, but   
wondered who it was from. Sean Chatburn. I turned beet red, got up, walked over to him, coz' he was  
standing in the corner, smiling at me. I knew who he was. I kept staring at him in science class at  
school. So I tip toed and I, I...  
Sean: She did what I would've done. *Bends over and kisses her deeply*  
Emma: *returns the kiss deeper*  
The whole group does the same to their respective partners.  
  
At last, it was time for the speech. Duo and Hilde had disappeared to their room.   
For a reason they all knew. Anyway.  
Milliardo: We all know why we are all gathered here today. We are here because my long   
lost brother has returned. He escaped fron the Sanc Kingdom, when he was at the tender age of 8.   
I Hardly got to see him when he was here and totally missed him when we both joined the Specials.   
This man was one of the men that risked his life to save me in the horrible war. He has now shown   
his true identity to me and I know present one of the people of highest origin of the Sanc Kingdom.   
Sean Peacecraft!  
Sean: Well, 10 years ago, I never thought I'd hear that name again. But, hey!! I'm happy!   
And I have got the person I love and will ever love until I die, my wonderful Emma Neighlite.  
Emma: *blushes* why thank you Sean.  
Sean: It's nothing. *kisses her on the mouth* Anyway! *saw that most of the maids were   
looking disappointed and raised his eyebrow* Emma and I shall remain in the Peacecraft Palace until   
a little quiet estate on the edge of the Sanc Kingdom is built for us.  
  
After the speech, which Milliardo made very long and boring, Emma pulled Sean aside.  
Emma: Sean, hun, can we?  
Sean: What?  
Emma: Get that little quiet estate that you promised us when we get married.  
Sean: Yes. Milliardo let me choose anywhere on the Sanc Kingdom to set up a small place for   
you and me.  
Emma: You are the greatest man in the world. You know that, right?  
Sean: Before I answer that question, I have a question for you. *gets down on his knee*   
Will you marry me?  
Emma: *tears in her eyes and blushing* get up, Sean, you goof, of course I will marry you!!  
*Moves in for the passionate kiss*  
Sean: *gives her the kiss she wants and puts his arms around her waist*  
Emma: *puts her arms on his shoulders and deepens the kiss*  
Heero: Yo, Sean, Releena... wants... you... *sees the kissing couple* oh never mind.  
Sean: *breaks the kiss reluctantly* Hold on, I'm comin'.  
Heero: She's over there, and I'll be makin' out with her... *runs off*  
Sean: Come on, Emma. Lets go see what she wants.  
Emma: *rings her arm around his and snuggles up to him and makes all the maids very jealous*   
ok, lets go.  
When they got to Releena, she was making out with Heero.  
Sean: My turn to disturb you, Mr. Yuy.  
Heero: *grins*  
Releena: So. Have you proposed yet?  
Sean: Yep. And im gonna set the date for the third of March.  
Emma: Um, but Sean, that's my birthday.  
Sean: Exactly.  
Emma: Ohhhh!  
Releena: OK!! I'll help make the arrangements.  
Sean and Emma: Make it private.  
Releena: Ok!  
Sean: So Emma, wanna go do something in the bedroom?  
Emma: Okay!!  
Sean and Emma walk off, leaving Releena wondering what happened to that lonely little 8 year  
old that never talked to any one but his relatives.  
  
Duo: Hey, Rel.  
Releena: (Oh, no.) Yes, Duo.  
Duo: If he wasn't your brother, would you go out with him?  
Releena: Hey! Where do you get off asking me...! *starts chasing him around the room.*  
Duo: *Squeals like a pig and runs away* Ahhh!!!!!!!  
Hilde: *Walks in after a bathroom break and sees Releena chasing Duo* Releena! Thats my guy!!!!! *starts running after them*  
Heero: *Gives Duo the infamous Yuy death stare* Thats my girl youre getting chased off!!   
Omae o korosu, Maxwell!!!!! *Runs after Duo with Releena*  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei: *all frown and sigh* Not again!!  
So, Whaddaya think? if you have any feedback, just mail me @ redwolf139@hotmail.com!!! 


End file.
